wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunrise the SkyWing
Sunrise is an animus SkyWing as well as the first recruit under Orpheus' command. Appearance Sunrise's scales are a bold electric crimson with her wing tips and horns a more darker shade. Her spine scales are dark orange and her eye pupils are gold. Sunrise has a claw mark over her right eye, a mark made by the first dragon she killed in order to swear her alliance to Orpheus. Her teeth and claws are nearly pure white. Her wing membranes contain red tattoos in the shape of burning flames. Abilities As mentioned earlier, Sunrise is an animus, but can only enchant things for the purposes Orpheus desires. She can also breath fire, and her small resistance to flames allows her to do something she calls "fire bending", controlling fires within her talons and throwing it towards her target. Back Story Sunrise was one of the two dragonets of some common born SkyWings near the capital of the SkyWing Kingdom. She never seemed to have any sort of special skill, and for two years it was like this. Until the day that her sister fell from a high ledge, and nearly died. Suddenly, swarmed by thoughts of grief, Sunrise wished for her sibling's injuries to heal. Her wish, needless to say were granted. Her parents watched her perform the miracle, but in there minds, this marked her as a monster, a dragonet that should've never been born. Sunrise quickly realized this power she held, and before her parents had the opportunity to end her life, she fled, going far out of her town and out of harm's way as she possibly could go. That's when she ran into Orpheus, an outsider from his original tribe, just like her. He took her in as a apprentice and daughter of some sort. Under Orpheus' training, she managed to help him find a cavern of special crystals which he dubbed Time Crystals. The Time Crystals, which apparently choose their host, could send one into an alternate reality of Pyrrhia. Orpheus told Sunrise that after she was done training, he would give her full and unlimited access to her own Time Crystal. In the meantime, both would live for a certain period of time in a peaceful reality where no dragons existed, and only with small populations of scavngers. Finally, Sunrise was ready to do her initiation into his leadership: killing a NightWing, and bring proof that she did so without her powers. The body of an average NightWing was proof enough, and she choose her Time Crystal to control. Sunrise went to gain the trust of other outcast dragons within all 14 alternate realities who were like her, willing to kill NightWings for what they've done, especially that of DeathWings and IceWings. Any who were found to be more than half NightWing were killed by their fellow trainees. Any who refused were mind wiped by Sunrise. She even found a few fellow animus dragons, who Orpheus placed as the third highest rank, second being DeathWings and first being himself. Sunrise and the other animus dragons were given specific orders by Orpheus to prepare a special spell that would place his army into a deep slumber, and that would awaken to quietly plot once more to kill all the NightWings, feeling that dragons might become alarmed at the numbers of missing dragonets in the current time across all realities. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:Characters